


The Waiting Room

by nejires



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejires/pseuds/nejires
Summary: “And before Bakugo can even process it, Kirishima is gone.In another life, they were happy.”In which Bakugo and Kirishima meet for the first time in the waiting room to the after life.





	The Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> This does have a suicide mention so if that triggers you i’d not read this? This is my first time writing in a long time and first time writing kiribaku. My plan was to have them both survive in the end and wake up in the hospital and Kirishima tries to find bakugo and all that. But i’m not sure if people would want me to continue or if I should just leave it to end like that.

Kirishima shuffles in his seat nervously, looking at the ground. His hands are clasped together, he can feel the anxiety from them and he tries to wipe it away on his pants but it sticks. He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind for a second as he hears the door open. 

A guy with blonde spiky hair walks in. His face doesn’t change at all, unlike kirishima, who didn’t even know where to walk to. This guy screamed confidence; in another situation, Kirishima would call him cool.

“Hello,” Krishima greets him as he sees the guy sit down, a few seats from him. He gets no reply, but isn’t surprised. 

“Not much of a talker I see...” Kirishima’s voice fades away as the guy gives him a glare, but all Kirishima does is smile back at him. 

“Why the fuck are you smiling?” he snapped. His voice is deep and raspy, Kirishima notes. It’s soothing. 

“Don’t know, seems like you need some comfort in a place like this, you know?”

“No,” he scoffs. Kirishima only blinks at him before looking back down at the ground. It’s too silent, he doesn’t wanna be alone with his thoughts. 

“Do you know how long we are here for?” his head snaps up quickly, looking at the guy. Kirishima pretends to think, but he honestly has no idea.

“No clue, they just said to wait here.”

“This is so fucking stupid,” the boys leg was bouncing, Kirishima assumes he’s nervous too and it relieves him in a way.

“Yeah... I guess it is,” it’s more of something he says to himself, he felt so tiny in this room. 

Silence falls upon the tense room. Kirishima doesn’t know how to continue the conversation and it seems like the guy doesn’t wanna talk, which was understandable. Maybe he needed a distraction too, but there wasn’t much to do and much to talk about, at least not with someone new.  So they just sat there in silence. But this time the other breaks it.

“How did you... die?” Kirishimas eyes widen, that’s not exactly what he wanted to think about right now. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath.

“Suicide,” as soon as it came out he could feel the guy go stiff, now he definitely wouldn’t wanna talk. But yet his voice filled the room again.

“Why did you do that?” Kirishima looked at the other guy, he was looking directly at him. He could feel the concern despite how much of a wall he had up.

“My insecurities got the best of me, that’s all I can really say,” he didn’t really want the attention, especially when it was so depressing. The guy continued to make eye contact with him. Maybe he felt bad, but his facial expression never really changed. “How about you?” 

“Oh, I got murdered. Guess I was too weak,” the guy somehow managed to give a slight smile, but Kirishima just feels his heart drop.

“I’m sorry that happened, dude,” kirishima wouldn’t know what to do if his life was forced to end, it must be so unfair. “I don’t know you well, but I’m sure you aren’t weak at all.”

“Yeah, I’m not. But I let my guard down which was stupid,” he takes a deep breath shutting his eyes, “now I’m stuck here- Dude what the fuck?” the guy says as he opens his eyes to see Kirishima sitting right next to him.

“I figured since we are gonna talk, why don’t we sit next to each other?” Kirishima replies with a bright smile, his head slightly tilted.

“Woah, your teeth!” the guy exclaims like a child, and it only made Kirishima smile even more.

“Yeah, a lot of people found my teeth weird but it never stopped me from smiling-“

“Weird? They’re sharp as fuck... that’s amazing…” There was a light in his eyes, and it only made Kirishima wanna see it more. The way he lit up was the most beautiful thing Kirishima ever saw, and this feeling confused him. 

“Hello? Dude!” The shout woke Kirishima from his trance, “you good?” the guy asked.

“Yeah sorry, I’ve just never had someone appreciate anything about me,” he let out a nervous laugh as his hand rubbed the back of his own head, his cheeks getting warm. The blonde only smiled at this, he wanted him to blush even more. 

“Really? There are so many pleasing things about you.”

“L-Like what?” He felt embarrassed about the stutter, he didn’t know why someone so cool was complimenting him. It was so sudden as well, it wasn’t that long ago that the explosive guy was practically telling him to fuck off. 

“Well I really like your black hair, it’s nice... We look like complete opposites... huh.” 

“Hmm... Yeah we do, I always wanted to spike my hair though. Maybe change the color as well?” Kirishima was just thinking out loud at this point. 

“Oh, why didn’t you?” They were both getting more comfortable in their seats, like two old friends talking.

“Not sure, I didn’t do everything I wanted to do, and I guess it’s too late now,” his voice got quiet, it hadn’t really hit him what he had just done. He focused really hard on stopping the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Kirishima’s head perked up, quickly waving his hand and shaking his head.

“It’s fine, there’s no need to apologize! Really... Life happens and it just didn’t work out for me,” Kirishma felt a sudden panic, realizing what he had done. Maybe he had shown the panic because he just remembers two firm arms being wrapped around him. The other boy wasn’t the type to ever comfort someone, but perhaps it also hit him that life was over for the both of them. He was hugging Kirishima to comfort him and for himself, but he would never admit that.

Kirishima hugged back, a few tears falling slowly, but he wiped them away fast. They stayed like that for a while, who knows how much time passed or if time even applied there. It was something they both needed, comfort. 

So they spent who knows how long talking, laughing and flirting. They talked about their dreams.

“I wanted to be a hero eventually.”

“Me too! I actually wanted to go to UA!”

They talked about their fears.

“I thought I’d always be unhappy with my quirk and I’d never be good enough.”

“I think your quirk is cool as fuck!” Kirishima only smiled brightly at this, that stupid smile the other was already in love with.

And they talked about the dumbest things.

“Wait, can you fart silently?”

“Shut up, weirdo!”

Who knows how much time passed, but Kirishima felt alive, which was ironic. Kirishima thought about how he would have still been alive if he had someone like him in his life. Making him laugh and blush, making him feel real.

They were in the middle of a conversation about their quirks when someone called out for Kirishima. It was his time to go. All he felt was his heart beating and the intense stare from the beautiful and bold guy next to him.

“Well, I guess this is it,” he said with a small smile, the blonde returned the smile. Kirishima got up, this was the fate he picked. He walked towards the door that lead to who knows where. But he suddenly stopped when he realized something, “Hey!” He turned to face the blonde. 

“Yes?”

“I never got your name,” Kirishima felt like an idiot, they talked for so long but yet they never told each other their names.

“Bakugo,” he said with a smile, that damn smile that would stay with Kirishima forever. 

“I’m Kirishima...” His heart was beating so fast. He felt like he was losing something he had known forever. Bakugo only nodded at him, his eyes saying it all. Bakugo didn’t want to say goodbye, it would feel weak. So he said nothing, in the end Kirishima had the last word.

“Thank you, Bakugo. Maybe in another life, we could spend it together, always smiling and laughing.”

And before Bakugo can even process it, Kirishima is gone.

In another life, they were happy.


End file.
